Too Late
by BulkheadsGirl
Summary: Inspired by the story "Turn your Head Away" by Kittie1. Miko finds herself in trouble. Will Bulkhead be able to save her, or will he be...Too Late? Miko/Bulkhead Miko/Jack if you squint ;) WARNING:Adult matters ( violence / rape) handled in a tasteful manner. This is my first ever Fan Fic, reviews appreciated. UPDATED!
1. Assault

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea. Hasbro or the Hub or whoever owns Transformers. Special thanks to Kittie1 her story "Turn Your Head Away" was the inspiration for this, and thanks to Knightryder007 for being a fantastic Beta! Warning: *Tastefully done* instances of Violence/Rape

Too Late

As usual, Miko was bored at school. Staring at the clock, willing and encouraging the hands to go faster and end the dreary school day, she sighed. Her last period class was History, one of the few intergrade classes. Thankfully, Jack had the same class too, which made it slightly more bearable. Unfortunately so did Vince, who liked to give Miko a hard time just for her association with Jack and would frequently throw spit balls at the back of her head just to irritate her. Her host parents were always telling her that boys did things like that when they had feelings for a girl. Miko could care less about whatever feelings Vince had for her. She was plain and simple NOT interested. She had Bulkhead, and of course, 'bots were way cooler than boys.

Just before the bell rang, Mrs. C, her History teacher started droning on about a group project she wanted done over the weekend that would be due Monday. Miko hoped she'd have a good partner, namely someone who wouldn't mind doing all the work so she could go to the Slash Monkey concert with Bulkhead she'd been excited about for eons. No one was going to ruin her weekend plans! She listened halfheartedly as the teacher called out the pairs of students who would be working together. "Please be Jack, please be Jack, please be Jack..." mumbled Miko to herself. Jack would be easy to charm into doing all the work for her, just for the sake of not hearing her whine. Finally her name was called, followed by Vince's. Scrap! Not him of all people. Now she'd HAVE to do work! So much for a lazy afternoon with the 'bots.

Moments later the bell rang and Vince appeared at her desk before she could blink.  
"So, looks like we'll be working together. Huh?"He swooned "Guess so...Vince..." snarked the annoyed teen at her suitor, who ran out without another thought. She caught sight of Jack, leaving with his partner who gave her an apologetic smile. For once in her life Miko didn't have detention, which made her slightly less annoyed. Seating herself at the front of the school, she idly waited for Bulkhead. Bulk had said he might be late, He and Optimus were scouting an Energon mine and if the Decepticons got wind they might take a while. Hoping to steal a ride back to base with Raf or Jack, Miko looked around, but they were no where to be found.

Just then, a hand fell on her."Hey, pretty lady." cooed Vince.  
"Hey, Vince..." she replied curtly. Slapping his hand off her shoulder roughly, Miko turned to Vince. "Thought maybe we should go to the Library and work on that project." replied Vince. "_The sooner the project was done the better my chance of making the Slash Monkey concert"_, thought Miko."Sure thing.." Miko shrugged indifferently, hopping off the wall and following Vince toward his car.  
*****  
**"Hey you passed the library, Vince!" exclaimed Miko as she saw the grand building go by. Vince had offered a ride to take Miko to the library, and Miko had stupidly obliged. Miko started to feel uneasy, cursing herself in her head.

"Thought we'd study at my place. 'Nets the same everywhere anyway." He reached down into the console, grabbing a cigarette from the pack stored there and the lighter beside it, Pressing the stick to his lips, Vince lit it in one quick motion.

"Gross!" yelled Miko, rolling down her window and sticking her head partially out. "Kill your own lungs, but leave mine OUTTA it!" She was regretting this whole thing already. Before she knew it they had pulled up into the driveway of a ranch style, single story home. Vince parked the car and grabbed for his backpack heading for the front door without a second thought to Miko. "Wait UP, Vince!" she yelled. Heaving her backpack over her shoulder and slamming the car door, she trudged behind him into the house and into his room.

Both bags were unceremoniously thrown into a corner of the room after the necessary supplies had been divulged. A laptop appeared from somewhere and Miko began the task of looking up resources on the Internet while Vince took pertinent notes from her history textbook. Not long after, Miko felt a pair of eyes staring down. Her dark hazel eyes peered up slowly from the screen. "Yesss...?" she hissed, irritated at anything that would slow the work process down.

"You know you're pretty hot...for an Asian chick." Miko's gaze fell back on the computer screen, agitated at Vince's 'compliment', oblivious to Vince's true desires. "_Boys can be so weird_." She thought.

"Come on Miko.." Vince crooned. "I see you checking me out in class." Miko continued to ignore him as he moved closer to her, whispering in her ear. "You know you want me, Miko." Before she could react he reached over to kiss her, straddling her in one swift move.

"Get OFF me you creep!" she yelled, pushing him away. She tried backing away but only succeeded in backing onto Vince's bed.

"So that's the way you want it?" he laughed. Vince leapt roughly onto the girl and began kissing her, invading her mouth with his tongue, the smell of cigarettes making Miko gag in disgust. Miko growled at the unwanted invasion of privacy and tried to push Vince off, but failed. Vince was just too damn heavy. At times like this Miko truly wished she had the strength of Bulkhead. Vince's hands moved over her body, briefly caressing her breasts, before travelling down between her legs . her shorts and tights overcome much more quickly than she ever thought possible.

"Vince...No!"She screamed continuing in her attempts to fight him off. He then went to task removing his own pants with one hand as the other continued probing her.

"Come on pretty girl, you know you want me...all the girls do." Before she could utter a word in protest he kissed her deeply, plunging his tongue back into her mouth as he invaded her, taking her innocence. Miko screamed as Vince claimed his * prize*. Never one to give up without a fight,Miko bit hard into Vince's tongue, drawing blood and a scream from the boy above her. Vince pulled back, causing more damage to himself as he yanked his tongue out of Miko's still-clenched jaw. Screaming in agony over his now split open tongue, Vince yelled at Miko, all while a large stream of blood escaped his tongue via the huge gash in it."You're going to pay for that, you ...!"

Before either of them knew what was happening, a large wrecking ball crashed through Vince's window and Jack flew through the broken glass. Jack grabbed at Miko's assailant, throwing him off of her and to the side. Miko moved back in fear, still spitting Vince's blood and skin from her mouth until a familiar face poked through the large picture window in Vince's room.

"Bulkhead!" The large green 'bot extended a servo in her direction, which she scurried into without a second thought. Through the window Miko could see Jack wailing away angrily at Vince.

"Look away, Miko!" he said, drawing her closer to him."Turn your head away!" Miko obliged for once, staring with terror into Bulkhead's soft blue-green optics.

"How did you..?" She stammered, curling against him as his servo lifted her up to his chestplates.

"The comm. on your phone must have activated...I went to look for you at school and when I heard you scream..." He shut his optics momentarily, he would never forget that scream. "Ratchet tracked you with GPS and... I'm sorry Miko." His large thumb stroked the small girl's back. "I'm so sorry I didn't get here in time."  
Miko did her best to right herself as she heard Bulkhead call out."Jack, enough! Let's go!" Jack finally released Vince who landed on the floor, coughing and sputtering as Jack took off out the front door. Agent Fowler could deal with this mess later. Their first priority was to get Miko somewhere safe. Bulkhead set Miko down long enough to transform into his vehicle mode. Jack helped Miko in and then got in beside her, driving off toward base.

Once they were back at the Autobot base Jack helped Miko to the couch gently. Bulkhead hovered over her as Ratchet turned to have a look at what all the commotion was about.

"What happened to, Miko?" Ratchet inquired.

"Vince...attacked her."Bulkhead sputtered out, still angry at himself for not getting there sooner. He was her guardian, he was supposed to PROTECT her. Ratchet sprang into action.

"By the AllSpark! Bring her over to the Medbay." ordered Ratchet. Jack scooped up Miko as carefully as he could but she still managed to yelp loudly in pain. Raf turned away from the video game he and Bumblebee had been playing.

"Are...are you Ok, Miko?" he asked concerned as always about his friends. Miko smiled at him and reassuringly stated,

"I'm ok Raf, Vince is no 'Con." After Jack had Miko comfortably on the gurney, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled his mother, June.

"Mom, we need you at the Base...Yeah, it's Miko, please bring a...rape kit...It's nothing, she'll be fine, we just need to make sure...Ok. Love you, Mom." Jack then hung up.

Bulkhead had transformed back into his usual 'Bot self and was standing over Miko, guarding her. He felt terrible about not being there when she needed him most.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there, Miko." His large servo cupped her head, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"It's ok Bulk..." she sighed softly."

"You're here now, that's all that matters." However, that wasn't near good enough for the 'Bot. He took his job as guardian incredibly serious, and he felt as if he had failed both Miko and the Wrecker name. His neural-cluster was a mixture of sadness and anger. He wanted to break something...badly, but right now Miko needed him, and that was all that mattered. His desires could wait. Even Ratchet felt helpless, peering over at the girl from behind his computer from time to time and sighing, giving the occasional shake of the helm and 'tsk'ing. As the other Autobots came back from patrol and learned what had happened, there was an air of heaviness in the room. One of their own had been injured, even though human and not in a battle with the 'Cons. They all felt Bulkhead's perceived failure to protect his charge. Miko stared into Bulkhead's bright optics, hoping to reassure the hulking giant who she cared for so much and hated to see her this sad.

"It'll be Ok, Bulk. I'm tough. I'm a Wrecker!" She tried to crack a smile for his sake. Just then June drove up into the base.

"OK! Everybody clear out!" She ordered, setting out the medical kit she had bought. Bulkhead started moving away slowly

"Stay Bulk...Please..." Miko's voice shook, she was trying so hard to be brave, be a Wrecker. Typical invincible Miko, but she needed him with her in that moment. June sighed.

"Usually I'd object to a male in the room, but these are clearly special circumstances. This might hurt a bit." Miko smiled again slowly, her eyes glued to Bulk's optics.

"I'm so sorry I failed you Miko." he said, his large servo resting gently on her head again once she had adjusted herself. June first examined the dried blood in Miko's mouth, fearing the blood may have been caused by an internal injury. She sighed in relief as Miko told her she had bit down on Vince's tongue, therefore drawing blood. June rinsed Miko's mouth out with mouthwash, and continued her exam. Pulling up her shirt, Miko allowed June to examine her body, which had a few bumps and bruises on it. June ordered her to pull down her pants, and it was there Bulkhead wisely decided to avert his optics, saving Miko's dignity. June examined her, looking for any signs of recent sexual activity. June bit down on her own lip as thier worst fears were confirmed, taking samples for Agent Fowler to use later should Miko so choose.

"I was too late...I failed Miko." Growled Bulkhead. Miko winced momentarily as June continued her exam, before clearing her throat.

"Will you STOP saying that Bulk. You didn't fail me, you're here. You're with me now. "

"But I'm supposed to protect you."

Miko scowled softly" I'm with YOU, I'm PROTECTED!"

June had finished the exam and brought her a glass of water and a pill. Miko looked at the items curiously. "To help with the pain." Answered June. She stroked Miko's cheek softly. "You ok, do you need anything?"

"I'm ok thanks, Ms. Darby." said Miko, snuggling closer to Bulkhead. June nodded slowly. "Miko? Do you want me to come with you to tell your Host Parents?"

Miko shot up suddenly."My Host Parents?! Why would I tell them?" she took a defensive pose on the gurney.

"Miko.." Bulkhead spoke up "You were attacked...assaulted. You need to tell them." He started to say more, but was cut off swiftly.

"NO!" she growled, harsher than she had meant to be. "I'm not telling them!" Bulkhead sighed.

"At least tell Agent Fowler?" His optics looked to her pleadingly. Jack had joined them from somewhere.

"We're going to need Fowler to explain what happened to Vince." he interjected. Bulkhead nodded and Miko sighed.

"Fine...we can tell Fowler, and that's IT! No Host Parents!" June sighed softly as she nodded. "Alright, Miko." June pulled out her cell phone and dialled Agent Fowler to explain what had happened.

Fowler arrived at the Base, his usually surly self. "What the hell happened, Prime?" Optimus moved toward Fowler.

"A human, one of Miko's classmates, attacked her." said Prime, his large servo gesturing to the small girl on the gurney. Fowler's expression changed, softening as he saw Miko, Bulkhead still taking up a protective stance beside her. June flanked the other side of Miko protectively as Fowler approached, taking her hand. Miko may have known Fowler well, but rape victims could be easily triggered, even by well meaning people who meant them no harm. Ms. Darby felt a motherly role toward the girl in the moment.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Fowler asked gently. Miko took a deep breath and began recounting the events of the attack. Slowly the shock and fear of what had happened was disappearing and being replaced by anger as she spoke. She smiled up at Bulkhead reassuring him. His optics had been glued to her this entire time. "Thank you, Miko." he said patting her hand. His eyes went from the girl's to Optimus. "Don't worry, Prime. I'll take care of this." He nodded.

"Thank you, Agent Fowler." the leader of the Autobots replied as Fowler turned and headed out of the base.

Miko leaned against Bulkhead softly, the large 'bot scooping her up into his servos.

"Can we get outta here , Bulk? I need some air." Bulkhead nuzzled her softly before setting her down and transforming into his vehicle mode.

"Sure thing, Miko. Anything for you." The girl climbed in without hesitation.

"Crank up Track 7!" laughed Miko. It was calming to the 'bot's spark to hear that sound coming from his charge again.

"You got it Miko!" They drove along in relative silence except for the blaring of thier favorite tune for quite some time.

Finally, Bulkhead and Miko came to one of their favorite cliffs. Miko jumped out of Bulkhead and settled on the edge of the cliff. Bulkhead transformed and sat beside her, remembering the first time they had been out here together.

"Miko..." he began, slowly pausing to find the right words.

"What is it Bulk?" She stared up at the big, green 'Bot lovingly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm your guardian, it's my job to keep you safe. This time I was...too late". He made a whirring sound, the Cybertronian version of a sigh.

"Stop it Bulk!" Miko scoffed "You're being ridiculous! You have the 'Cons to worry about, and helping Optimus scout Energon mines! You CAN'T be with me every second of the day! You CAN'T! This was NOT your fault!" She moved into the palm of his servo and he lifted her up to rest on his shoulders. She snuggled into the warmth of his neck cables with a contented sigh. "You have to quit blaming yourself, Bulk." Bulkhead reached up, resting a servo on the girl's back.

"Ok, Miko...for you." The girl smiled

"Vince is gonna have his backside handed to him on Monday... the whole school will know what he did!" Bulkhead patted her softly.

"That's my girl...If Fowler doesn't have him in custody by then." Miko nodded, agreeing with him, giggling at the thought of that bully being locked up and fed prison food. The pair sat quietly for a moment, watching the setting sun.

"I love you, Bulk. We'll get through this." said Miko, leaning against him. "Love you too, Miko. Forever." said Bulkhead as he took Miko from his shoulder and held her against his chestplates, close to his Spark.

Too Late Soundtrack (in alpha Order)

Amy Grant -"Ask Me"

Apocalyptica- "I don't care"

DC Talk-"Between you and me"

Disciple-"Dear X ( you don't own me)"

Eminem-"Like Toy Soldiers"

Eminem-"Love the Way You Lie"

Eminem-"Soldier"

The Fray- "How to Save a Life"

Lifehouse - "You and Me"

Linkin Park- "My December"

Seether- "Broken"

Staind- "It's been a while"

Tori Amos-"Silent All These Years"


	2. His Girl

___Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story idea. Hasbro or the Hub or whoever owns Transformers. _

His Girl

Bulkhead lay restlessly on his berth. It had been a week since Miko's assault and he hadn't been recharging well of late. She never seemed to want to go home, much to the 'bot's confusion; frequently spending every last second at base with he and the rest of the Autobots until she had no choice but to go home in the dark of night. Bulk still worried about his charge, though she reassured him she was fine. The late nights and lack of proper recharge were starting to get to the hulking giant, but it was worth it for his girl.

As worn as he was, Bulkhead couldn't quite get himself into a complete shutdown. He still harbored guilty feelings about not getting to Miko in time, despite her continuous protesting, as well as that of his fellow Autobots, that he wasn't to blame for what had occurred. He lay somewhere between wakefulness and slumber when he heard a piercing scream come through the comm., and he jolted awake instantly. He knew that scream anywhere. He would never forget it. _Miko!_ He maneuvered quickly from the berth transforming into his vehicle mode as he sped out of the base.

Bulkhead made his way swiftly down Miko's street. Frankly with the speeds he was going he was shocked the JPD hadn't tried to pull him over. Not that they could have ever caught him. He came to a screeching halt in front of Miko's house, sensors scanning for her. Thankfully her room was at the front of the house making her easy to spot. He drove up to the window peering in until he saw her asleep in her bed. The sight only confused the 'bot more until he watched her closely. Miko began thrashing around, that scream reverberated again, not through the comm. this time, but through the windows. The sound broke Bulkhead's spark, and before he knew what he was doing his large servo crashed through the window scooping the small girl from her bed and snuggling her against his chestplates.

She thrashed against him in her sleep. "No... No, Vince," she whimpered trying desperately to fight off her invisible assailant.

The big green 'bot rubbed her back softly. "Shhhh... wake up, Miko. It's ok, you're ok. I'm here" He nudged her softly with his thumb as she continued twisting and turning and whimpering in the bot's large servo.

She curled into herself "No Vince, noooo... ...Bulkhead" The last word was a barely audible whisper, tearing into his spark.

The giant green 'bot continued stroking her back with his thumb, slightly harder this time. "Miko, wake up. I'm here Miko. I'm right here."

Slowly she began to break free from the nightmare, rich hazel eyes blinking open cautiously. "Wha...?" Her expression still full of terror as she shot up in his servo trying to grasp her surroundings , shocked to see her guardian.

"Bulk? What...are you...doing?" She stammered, her breath still ragged from the nightmare.

"You were having a nightmare, Miko." He exclaimed, "You were screaming...in the comm." The large Autobot shuddered, recalling the sound. She looked into her lap slowly, as the memory of the nightmare came flooding back causing her to shiver and tears to creep silently down her face. "I'm here, Miko. You're safe" He cooed softly, still rubbing her back as he held her close to his Spark.

"I'm sorry , Bulk.." she finally managed to choke out.  
"What in the Allspark are you apologizing for? You're my girl. You've been through a rough patch, I'm here for you, Miko." He lifted her up to his shoulder and she snuggled against the warmth of his neck cables. His digits caressed her back softly. "I'm so proud of you! Your first nightmare all week..." Bulkhead felt her shift atop him uncomfortably.

"Miko? What is it?" Small arms wrapped around the gentle giant's neck as her face buried against his neck, murmuring something unintelligibly. "What did you say?"

Miko's head rose slowly, whispering. "That wasn't the first nightmare... just the first you heard." The small girl sighed heavily, resting her head against him again.

"Mikoooo..." Bulkhead groaned softly "Is that why you never wanna go home?"

Miko nodded slowly against him. "Uh huh. Don't wanna sleep, wanna be brave, like a Wrecker!"

Bulkhead shook his helm slowly "Miko, being a Wrecker isn't just about being strong and brave. The Wreckers are a TEAM, We're there for each other when we're needed. Let me be there for you." He vented slowly.

"Bulk, can we just go back to base?" The small girl's face nuzzled sleepily in the warmth of his neck cabling.

"Miko, you need to get back to bed. You have school tomorrow, you need your rest."

Her head shook adamantly."Dude, what are you? My mother?"

Bulkhead couldn't help but laugh "That's my girl! I may not be your mother, but I'm your guardian. I want what's best for you."

Miko pouted softly. "Then take me back to base... Pleeeeaaase? Just for a little while?"

Bulkhead relented. "Just for a while."

His servo came down letting her slide to the ground, and quickly transforming into his vehicle mode. Miko scampered into the the truck quickly and the pair drove off into the night.

Bulkhead drove slowly back into base,transforming back into his usual 'bot self once Miko had exited his vehicle mode.

"Wanna watch the Hoedown Showdown?" Miko beamed, making a break for the couch.

"Sure, Miko. Whatever you want." Bulkhead laughed softly, glad to see her in better spirits after the nightmare. She plopped down on the couch and he settled behind her as the Monster Truck rally started. The pair watched in relative silence aside from some playful banter or cheering on a favorite truck from time to time, totally engrossed in the action.

Suddenly the pair was interrupted by thundering peds making their way down a corridor. "What in the AllSpark is all that noise? Can't a 'Bot recharge in peace?" Ratchet's voice shouted through the base.

Miko jumped to the back of the couch in surprise, finally settling down as Ratchet's frame came into view. Bulkhead's servo extended and Miko backed into it slowly. "We were watching Monster trucks. " His helm cocked sheepishly as he lifted Miko to his shoulder and away from Ratchet's wrath.

"Meh," Ratchet groaned. "I can't understand your fascination with that bloodsport!"

Bulkhead only shrugged. "It's fun!"

Ratchet shook his helm. "And what is she doing back here?" He asked, gesturing a servo in Miko's direction.

"She..." Bulkhead stammered.

"Couldn't sleep, Doc bot." Miko chimed in.

Ratchet shuddered at Miko's nickname for him, but said nothing. Slowly he turned to head back down the hall. "Just...keep it down, Alright?" with that he made the journey back to his quarters.

"What's his problem?" Miko quipped.

"Ratchet gets cranky when he doesn't get enough recharge." Bulkhead laughed softly, settling the girl on his shoulder so they could continue watching the TV together.

After a few hours, Miko yawned slowly. "Getting sleepy, Miko?" Bulkhead asked, rubbing her back softly.

"Nu-uh" Miko scoffed, trying to stifle a second yawn.

"We should get you back home, you need your rest."

"No!" Miko exclaimed loudly. "Please Bulk. Please don't make me go home!"

Bulkhead shook his helm softly turning to lock eyes to optics."Miko, you need to rest. You have school tomorrow. "

The small girl sighed. "If I sleep I'll have nightmares again. I don't know if I can handle that Bulk, not alone."

Bulkhead ex-vented slowly, turning and heading down the hall to his berth room.

"Bulk? Where are we going?" Miko questioned, having never really been down this part of the base before.

"If you won't sleep at home, you need to sleep somewhere. We're going to my berth room."

"Rock ON! Sleepover!" beamed the small girl atop the gentle giant's shoulders.

The hulking 'bot groaned softly. "Just for tonight, Miko... Just for tonight."

The pair finally made their way into Bulkhead's berth room. Bulkhead settled gently on his berth, mindful not to let Miko fall as he caught her in his servo, laying his large frame down slowly.

Miko moved down toward his chestplates, her head laid gently over his spark. "I love you, Bulk. Thanks."

A servo fell gently over her small form. "Love you too, Miko. You're my girl. I'd do anything for you." Eyes and optics shut slowly and the pair drifted off into blissful slumber.

Soundtrack (in Alpha Order)

Chicago-"Inspiration"

Disciple- "Dear X ( you do don't own me)"

The Fray-"How to save a life"

Goo Goo Dolls-"Iris"

Lifehouse- "You and Me"

Linkin Park- "My December"

Seether- "Broken"

Staind-"It's been a while"


	3. Someone like me

Someone like me

Disclaimer: As usually I own nothing. Nara is a courtesy of my from StormFireGirl

She walked down the halls... like a ghost. A phantom. Unknown by most, but those who did... made her wish she was totally invisible. Especially Vince. He smirked at her as she passed by, nervously casting a side-glance at him before hurrying down the halls. She didn't want to be anywhere near him... not alone... and not after what he did.  
Miko hadn't been watching where she was going of course, eager to break out of this prison called school and get back to Bulkhead and the safety of base. In her attempt to flee the school she practically knocked the other girl over, shoulders crashing. Miko jumped back in shock as the action triggered a flashback...she stood there, shaking...staring blindly like a deer in headlights, silently praying for Jack..or Raf...anyone to come rescue her.

The other girl scrambled up, and with a soft, "Sorry..." hurried away. Rushing outside and rounded the school, only to come face-to-face with Vince. "Vince!" Her eyes widened and she backed up."Hey Pretty girl." Vince crooned, blocking her path. What do ya say? You , me, this weekend? Come on you know you wanna." "I h-have stuff to do..." She stammered, backing up. "Homework doesn't do itself... y-you know?" Her hazel eyes were wide from behind her glasses. At the first sign of offense she'd bolt.

Jack had caught up with Miko and managed to calm her down some. The pair was exiting the school together to wait for their respective 'bots when Miko caught Vince and the girl out of the corner of her eye. Adrenaline and anger overtook the small girl, lunging forward to get between Vince and his newest prey. "Get AWAY from her!" Miko yelled charging Vince and knocking him to the ground. "Come on!" Miko said, grabbing the girl by the shoulder and leading her in the direction of Bulkhead, who had mercifully shown up in the nick of time.

The girl's eyes widened as she suddenly was thrown into the large green truck. She rubbed her head, trying to regain her senses of what had just happened. She looked up and met Miko's eyes, and adjusted her crooked glasses. "Th-thank you...?" She whispered uncertainly. "I-I could have h-handled him..." She added slowly.

Miko shook her head. "Vince is bad news. You're welcome. I wasn't going to leave you with him...I just...couldn't" Soft hazel eyes fell to her lap as Bulkhead chose to stay silent for the moment, not sure what to do or say, not wanting to give away his secret if it could be helped.

She slowly sat up, shoving back up her glasses. "I-I think he's gone now... I'll uh... see you around..." She stammered, turning to get out of Bulkhead.  
Miko's hand rested softly on her shoulder as she turned. "Look, be careful ok...Vince is bad...bad, bad." tears began to well up in Miko's eyes. It was breaking Bulkhead's spark. He couldn't contain himself. "Easy girl" he said. He wanted so much to transform and comfort her, he knew even speaking was probably too much, but seeing his girl like this was just too much for the 'bot.

She froze. "... d-did... did... did the c-car just... just... talk?" She stammered, her heart skipping several beats.

Miko nodded. "Bulkhead's my guardian. He's cool. He won't hurt you. He's an Autobot!" Bulkhead groaned softly. "Miko..." Miko shrugged " What Dude, she asked!"

The girl looked bewildered first at the car and then at Miko. Her mouth opened and closed, before she finally screamed loudly, turning and bolting out and across the parking lot.

Miko tore out of Bulkhead running and tackling her. "Chill OUT,It's Oh-KAY." Miko sighed, hoping she'd calm down soon. "Look, come with me we'll explain everything."  
"I... I... the car..." She kept stammering, then a pair of shoes caught her attention and she looked up and met Vince's eyes. "... Hi?" She squeaked.

Miko's eyes followed the girl's "ugh." Vince laughed. "Well if it isn't my two favorite ladies." Miko growled. "Get Fragged! Vince!" and proceeded to lead the girl back to the safety of Bulkhead.

She stopped, dragging her feet. "L-let me g-go...!" She pleaded at Miko, wrenching her arm away. "I c-can handle... him..." She looked at Vince, locking her eyes into his and balling her fists.

Miko shook her head "No...I'm not leaving you with him! Not after what he did!" Miko balked, realizing what she had just said...what she had never intended to say. Miko nudged the girl back in Bulkhead's direction. "Just...come... trust me."

The girl looked back at Miko. "I'm not letting anyone else get hurt by him..." She whispered, finally admitting. She stood her ground, eyes ablaze. Miko stood, hands on her hips. "That's why I'm protecting YOU! Now COME!" Miko sighed, exasperated.

The girl's eyes widened as Vince closed in. Her heart raced and she froze, unable to move an inch! Her eyes widened as she remembered that horrible night...  
Miko knew that look, she took a deep breath... "You'll thank me for this later." With the she dragged the girl back into Bulkhead. "Drive!" she called to Bulk, holding the girl. "It's Ok he's gone, he can't hurt you again." Arms wrapped around her, fingers running softly through her hair as Miko spoke in hushed tones. "He won't hurt either of us ever again."

The girl swallowed hard and softly began to cry. She just couldn't help it; after so long of suppressing everything... she finally held her, letting her get it all out. "Shhhh, It's Ok. I'm here, you're safe." she drew the girl into her, rubbing her back comfortingly. "No one's going to hurt you again."

She swallowed hard. "Th-Thank... Thank you..." whispering, as she closed her eyes. She took off her glasses, wiped them off and put them back on.  
Miko nodded, Still patting the girl's back. "You're welcome...I've been there. Last week...when Vince and I were absent." Miko swallowed hard "I was...was with...friends and...he-was-in-jail..." she rushed out the last part, taking a deep breath. "Easy, Miko" Bulkhead cooed softly, wishing so much that he could transform and hug his brave girl.

The other girl swallowed hard. "H-he shouldn't h-have done any of that to you.. I-I was 'his girl'... I was the one he-..." She trailed off, ducking her head. She wasn't ready. Not yet.

Miko only held her softly. "Guys like that...say things, he's...Twisted" She spat. "You deserve better, we deserve better.I wouldn't have made it without my friends." She paused "Hey, I never got your name..."

"It's... N-Nara..." She stammered. "N-Nara Keystone..." Miko squeezed her again softly. "I'm Miko. Miko Nakadai...and my guardian is Bulkhead."

Nara looked at him and adjusted her glasses, a nervous habit. "It's... n-nice t-to... meet you both..." She murmured, twirling a lock of her hair. Miko smiled "You too, just wish Vince wasn't involved..." Miko scoffed. Bulkhead interrupted "Miko, where are we going? " The Asian girl shrugged. "You're the driver, Base? " Bulkhead groaned driving on.

"Base...?" Nara stared at Miko uncertainly. "What's... 'Base'?"  
"The Autobot base. You'll be safe there, they know ALL about Vince." Miko hugged her couldn't help but say it. "How can I t-trust you...?"

Miko swallowed hard,choking back tears "Vince...h...he...hurt... me too." her eyes closed slowly."I still have nightmares...th...that's why I freaked out...when we bumped in the ...hall." Frag! Bulkhead's spark was breaking for his girl!

Nara bit and chewed her thumbnail; another nervous habit she'd developed over the past three months. "... He used t-to be my boyfriend..." She whispered softly. "Y-yeah..."

Miko sighed softly "I'm sorry...we...I didn't...we were just supposed to be doing a school project together..." she exhaled slowly, small frame quivering.  
Nara nodded. "I know... we were supposed to be st-studying together... he... he had other plans..." She closed her eyes, trying to push out the horrid things he'd done to her. And he'd had all the time in the world to do it too.

Miko nodded, hugging Nara close..."If Bulkhead hadn't come..." she trailed off.  
Nara swallowed hard, eyeballing Bulkhead's dashboard. "... He must have done a number. on him..." She mumbled.

Miko smiled very slowly "Bulk...and Jack, Jack really did the most damage to Vince..Bulk was too preoccupied with me." Miko wondered why Bulk had slowly down and saw they were getting closer to base.

Nara looked up and saw the column of rock. She readjusted her glasses, chewing on her other thumbnail now. Her eyes widened all the more-so as they entered and she saw the Autobots gathered around. "O... M... G..." She whispered.

Miko kept close and guided the stunned girl out of the car. "Nara...meet, the Autobots!" Miko's hand extended with a grand flourish.  
Nara kept readjusting her glasses frantically, eyes huge. Once again, her mouth opened and closed without any words able to come out. Although this time, instead of screaming and running, she fainted.

Bulkhead had transformed behind them and caught Nara in his large servo. "Bring her to the Medbay!" Ratchet ordered gruffly. Bulkhead did as he was told, Miko following the 'bots close behind as her guardian placed Nara gently on the human sized gurney they kept. ***  
After a little while she came around. "Ahhhhhghhhh..." She looked up at Miko's blurry face. "Whoa... had the weirdest dream..." She murmured, then looked up and met the face of Bulkhead! "WHOA!" She screamed sitting up and banging her head against Miko's in the process. "Oooowww..."  
"Owwww" Miko rubbed her head..."Umm...yeah, not dreaming! Sorry" Miko bit her lower lip nervously. Bulkhead walked over and waved "Hi". Everything stayed blurry for Nara, despite her being wide awake. She then touched her face and didn't feel her glasses. She patted one hand around for them, finally finding them and sliding them on. She pushed them up her nose and blinked a few times. There. Much better. She looked at Bulkhead and another giant robot, with a bright orange and white pattern. "Kay... uhm... not dreaming... uh... so could somebody give me the ITC on the GBs?" She asked, reverting to the techno-speak she frequently used at home.

Miko cocked her head to the side confused. just then Optimus stepped forward, after a quick search of his processor for Teenage Slang he replied. "We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. After our own world was ravaged by war, we came here, and are now guardians to Miko and her human friends, Jack and Rafael, as well as all of human kind."  
She stared at him in amazement. Wow. Just.. plain... wow. "From who?" She asked, cocking her head a bit and brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.  
Our Enemies are known as the Decepticons." Optimus continued. "Yeah.." Miko interrupted "You think Vince is scary...wait til you see MEGATRON!" Miko's eyes brightened wide "Miko" Optimus chided "It is our job to protect you! We shall strive to make sure your friend is never at risk of falling into Megatron's clutches." He nodded decisively. Miko muttered something under her breath that sounded an awful lot like " buzz-kill."


	4. Friends

Friends

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Nara is my friend's OC

Nara couldn't help but giggle a little. "Uhm... I'm N-Narissa T-Tabitha Keystone... N-Nara..." She stammered however, feeling a bit vulnerable. They were ten times her height or more!

"Welcome, Nara" Optimus said, stepping back so as not to seem so overwhelming. the other bots. waving and giving greetings as well. "You've met myself, and Bulkhead...our medic, Ratchet" gesturing to the orange and white bot. "Arcee" to the slim blue and pink femme-looking bot. "and Bumblebee" a nod was given to the yellow and black Scout.

She smiled shyly at all of them, twirling a lock of strawberry-blond hair. "I uh... uhm... so..." She tried to figure out the best way to ask her question without confusing everyone. "S-so who... I mean... Who knows about you? I-I mean is it a government secret or something...?"

Optimus spoke again "We have a government Liaison, Agent Fowler, but our existence is largely a guarded secret. Aside from the children, and a few select humans, such as yourself. We would appreciate if you kept it that way." Miko nudged Nara whispering in her ear "Don't worry about Optimus, he's bossy, but he's not mean."

"N-no worries.. I mean... who'd believe me?" Nara shrugged. "So... uhm... do I have to do some kind of... initiation or something...?" Nara didn't know what to say or do. Aliens. She was surrounded by talking, three-story-tall robotic aliens! That was enough for her to still feel woozy.

Miko quipped."That's it...giant robots that turn into cars n stuff...big secret!" Miko smiled brightly. "They're cool, especially Bulkhead! Bulk's AWSOME!"

"I... y-yeah... I can... t-tell..." Nara stared up at the hulking green robot, locking her hazel eyes into his blue optics. When she stared directly into his eyes, she saw hurt, pain, regret and guilt. And she had a feeling what it was about.

Bulkhead locked optics with her only for a brief moment, it was true for a 'bot he was extremely transparent. A large servo rested softly on Nara. "Any friend of Miko's is a friend to the Autobots."

She looked up at him, and her timid smile grew a bit. She looked back at Miko, hazel eyes glittering. "Wait..." She remembered something. "Y-you said something about protecting me... uhm... h-how?"

Miko smiled " Giant 'bots are scary, Vince nearly lost it" she giggled softly. "Bulk's my guardian, he protects me."

She giggled. "I.. I bet! So uhm... W-who's going to be my guardian?" She hoped it was with Miko. The girl seemed so fearless and Bulkhead was nice... They both knew where she was coming from.

Miko looked around, just as confused as she was...She couldn't imagine gruff Ratchet as the girl's guardian...and Optimus was kind...but, he still didn't feel right. "You can share Bulk with me if you want?" her head cocked softly to the large green ' bot. "Sure, if she wants." Bulkhead added.

"You... Well... I..." Nara stammered, then softly smiled again. "I g-guess so..."

"Unless you don't wanna share...It's ok." Miko interjected softly.

"No! No actually... I'd k-kinda like to stick with you..."Nara exclaimed, almost excitedly.

Miko smiled slowly "Yay! Team Prime has a new member!"

"I... Uhm... Okay..." She stammered. "So... Uhm... Now what?" She asked Miko shyly.

Miko shrugged."Bulk and I usually just watch Monster Truck rallies unless something interesting happens. Bee and Arcee should be back soon with Jack & Raf, unless Jack's working" The two 'bots had slipped out quietly to collect their charges.

"Monster Truck rallies...?" That perked Nara's interest. "Count me in!" Her light brown eyes shone happily.

"All RIGHT!" Cheered Bulkhead & Miko, heading toward the couch "Let's watch the Hoedown Showdown" Miko laughed " That's his favorite."

Nara sat down next to Miko, feeling happy and safe. Two things she hadn't felt in a while. She watched as one, her favorite, the Red Skull crushed another one. "Oh man!" She chuckled. "This is almost better than Creature Double Feature!"

Bulkhead quipped "I like this girl!" Miko hugged Nara softly. "Me too."

Nara laughed. She'd found 'her people'. But a vibrating in her pocket caught her attention. She pulled it out and snuck a peek. She must have received it before entering the base, she figured. She almost groaned when she saw it was from Vince. Her ex didn't know when to quit. She read it.

Miko looked over at her, head cocked "Everything OK?"

"Yeah, everything's fine!" She flipped it shut before she could see.

"

Miko grumbled, she could tell when she was being lied to.

"Uhm- oh man look at that!" Nara looked back at the screen just in Time to see Red Skull do an almost impossible flip!

Miko and Bulkhead both cheered!"Yes! Awsome!" Jack and Raf pulled in with their Autobots. Nara didn't notice, and just cheered. "C'mon Red!"

"Go Red!" Miko and Bulkhead shouted in Unison, Miko wasn't about to let the subject drop so easily with Nara though.

"YES!" She cheered. She turned her head briefly then looked at the screen then quickly back at Jack and Raf. "Uh... Hi?"

Jack and Raf nodded quick hellos, recognizing Nara from school before going off with their own prospective guardians . Jack was going on patrol with Arcee and Raf was going racing with Bee.

"Boys" Miko groaned "They don't even care that there's someone new here, as long as they get to go off with their 'bots."

Nara laughed, sticking with Miko and Bulkhead, watching the Hoedown Showdown. But the text she received kept bugging her.

Miko looked over at her "Who keeps texting you?"

"Uhm..." She stammered. "J-Just... Someone..."

"

Who could be more important than Bulk and me?" It wasn't that Miko was self-absorbed in any way...she was just, Miko."Heh... No one!" Nara sheepishly said, readjusting her shifted uncomfortably..."It wasn't...Vince? Was it?"

"No! Yes!... Maybe?" She squeaked, then softly flipped open her cellphone and showed her the text.

Miko growled "Why is that...why is he harassing you, NOW?" She glared at text angrily.

"B-because he... He used to be my boyfriend and he... W-well... He still tries to g-go out with me..."

Miko frowned "Why would you even talk to him after..."

"I-I try not to... B-but somehow... He always finds me out..."

Miko grumbled... "Wish Knock Out would run him of the road. " Bulkhead chided "Mikooo..." The girl sighed angrily, tears welling up in her eyes "Really Bulk? REALLY? After what he did to me...and Nara...You didn't wish that just once?" Bulkhead only sighed.

"Knockout?" She tried to change the subject. Honestly, she still cared for Vince deeply. She felt so confused...

"Decepticon scum..." Miko gritted through her teeth."Oh..." She trailed off, briefly rereading his text. 'Hey babe hru? Wht do u think of u and me Fri. movies?'

Miko read over her. "You can't tell me you're actually thinking of going?...Are you?"

Miko unconsciously moved closer to Bulkhead all this raw emotion getting to her. "Breathe Miko...atta girl. Easy." Bulkhead coached, as though he'd done this a million times before, and it was starting to feel like he had. He rubbed her back softly with his servo.

"Yes- I mean n-no! I mean... I... I... Don't... Know." She stammered, finding it hard to breathe herself. Miko looked her in he eye. "How can you, after what he did...? H-How can you stand to be near him?!"

"Because I-... He... We... We were in love and I... I think I still... I mean, I-I can't stand t-to be near him, but... Some part of me still cares..." She admitted.

Miko stared at her blankly, shocked "You...After what he DID?!" the small girl shook, rage and fear and disbelief washing over her, Bulkhead wrapping a protective arm around Miko silently.

Nara looked away, ashamed and closed her eyes, curling up her legs tightly against herself and letting Miko take out her frustrations on her. Miko blinked slowly seeing the girl's reaction. "Nara? It's Ok Nara!" Miko sat beside her, scooping the girl into her lap and stroking her hair.

"I-I'm sorry... I know what he's done... you're lucky someone was there to rescue you... he did a whole lot more to me..." She closed her eyes. "I-I should have seen it coming... I could've stopped him if I'd known... w-we share the same class, Vince, you and I... I should've known!"

Miko only held the girl tighter. "I'm sorry no one was there for you. I'm so sorry. I always thought I could have stopped him too, I was too...preoccupied...to even see his true intentions."

She sniffled a bit. "I should've known he'd be trouble." She closed her eyes and gently pushed herself away. "I'll be fine... I've dealt with him for the past three months, I can handle him now."

Miko shook her head fiercely. "I've said the same thing...I should have seen, should have known better...I didn't. Don't beat yourself up, and don't be too stubborn to accept help when it's offered." the small girl sighed softly.

Nara looked at her and grinned slightly. "Yeah... don't ditch the help when you're in a Big Problemo." She sighed. "Let's just drop the sub and keep watching the Hoedown Showdown."

Miko nodded. "Got it, you don't wanna talk about it, M'kay. Gotcha...just...stay away from Vince K'ay? Bulk can't always be there." She sighed "He almost wasn't there for me." her eyes fell softly to her lap, the pair could feel Bulk tense behind them ex-venting heavily.

"Uhh..." Nara quickly trailed off by yanking out a small pen and taking it apart, and in the span of a few seconds putting it back together. She did this a couple times and gave it a couple clicks, making sure it still worked.

The small girl smiled slowly "That's pretty neat, how you can do that, n all" Nara smiled. "Thanks... I like putting things back together; patching them up and stuff." She giggled a bit, fiddling around with a mechanical pencil now.

She grinned "Sounds like something Doc Bot would say." Ratchet groaned from somewhere back in the base, overhearing. Even Bulkhead had relaxed a little and snickered softly.

She giggled. "Well, if he's ever got a piece of broken machinery, I could take a crack at it!" She said, easily putting back the mechanical pencil in 10 seconds flat.


	5. Wounded

Wounded

Disclaimer: I own nothing, StormFireGirl owns Nara, Thank you JessicaMarie72 for shutting up Ratchet ;)

"That's gotta be a useful skill " Miko beamed. "I can play music on the guitar just by listening to it once...Mostly Slash Monkey" She giggled for a moment before pausing, a blank expression on the girl's face, her slender body trembling softly.

"I uh... heh... never heard of them... I'm not a heavy-metal... I'm more country." She admitted. "Acoustic guitar."

Miko just nodded...chewing heavily at her lower lip. Bulkhead scooped up his charge and held her to his chestplates. "It's OK Miko,you're safe. I'm here, that's my girl...Easy." He cooed. Miko had curled into his servo, nuzzling against his spark as deep gaping sobs wracked her body. Bulk could only hold her and murmur comforts until finally she settled down again slowly. "Sorry.." she mumbled, sniffling with her head hung in shame. Bulk stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Nuttin' to be sorry for you know it. That's my girl."

Nara didn't know how to react. "I... uh... uhm... I'm sorry?"

Bulkhead spoke,still holding Miko in his servo. "It's not you. Miko and I were supposed to attend a Slash Monkey concert...Before...Vince... " he stammered and decided to calm his glossa, he didn't want to risk upsetting Miko again.

"Oh..." She trailed off. Somehow, their conversations kept directing back towards the boy she loved/hated. "I uh..." She didn't know what to say or do. She didn't want Miko to suffer.

"S' not your fault Nara." Miko murmured from the safety of her guardian. "You didn't know..."

As if by some miracle, her watch beeped. "Oh geez look at the time! I have to get going... I'm supposed to be helping dad with the RH in the TK he had brought in..." She looked at their confused faces and quickly explained. "Radiator-Hose and Topkick."

Miko stiffened, maybe it was the residual panic attack, but Miko couldn't shake the bad feeling he had. Motioning Bulkhead lower she whispered something into his audios. The large green, bot nodded, before finally setting the girl down gently. "OK Nara, stay safe! Want Bulk to give you a life back? it's kinda far."

"Thanks..." Nara smiled. "I do need a ride back into town."

Bulk transformed into his Vehicle mode, a door swinging over to allow Nara's entrance. "Don't worry, Miko. I'll take care of her." He meant for the words to sound natural, and for the most part, they did.

Nara climbed in and sat down, buckling in and relaxing a little. Although it did feel weird to be sitting in a talking robot.

"Lot for you to handle today,Huh?" Bulkhead mused, driving towards Jasper. "Talking Robots, Miko...Vince." He practically spat that last word.

"... Vince is something I can handle." She said for possibly the twentieth time that day.

"Don't doubt you can, doesn't mean you should have to though. Miko's a tough girl too, and look at her. She sure tries hard though." Bulkhead ex-vented wistfully

.

"I... Well..." She stopped as they drove towards a garage spliced with a house. "That's it!" She pointed at it.

"There ya go" He opened he door for her and watched her exit. "Be safe Nara. Here if you need me." Once she was safely out he began to drive off.

Nara watched him go, and with a soft smile turned and walked towards her dad's shop. Maybe... Life wouldn't be so bad after all.

Narissa Keystone fiddled underneath the hood of the jeep her dad had assigned her to. He was on the other side of the house, working on another car. She brushed off her greasy hands with a rag and sighed, adjusting her large red glasses. "Okay... so who's next..." She sighed, walking over to the next car and froze. Oh no. It was that supped-up flame-emblem sports car she knew all too well. Hearing a snicker, she turned to see Vince right behind her. "What do you want...?" She growled, gripping the wrench she held in her hand tightly.

Bulkhead hadn't left, only pretended to. He rolled back slowly, hiding his form behind a large brush, watching the exchange between Vince and Nara, his engine gave a low rumble in protest.

Nara shot him a look, saying, 'I'll handle this.' She locked her brown eyes into Vince's own green. "Now what do you want?!" She asked her ex-boyfriend.

The giant green bot who was currently in his vehicle mode just laid back, watching the situation.

Nara's knuckles whitened from gripping her wrench tightly.

Vice clucked "Thought I'd come over and see my girl." he moved in closer to her, fingertips just barely brushing against her shoulder, his face inching forward as though he might kiss her cheek.

She inched away. "Your girl? Oh yeah, h-how many chicks have you told THAT to today, huh?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"

C'mon Doll-face", his lips inched closer to her face whispering. "You know that Asian chick was just to make you jealous. You're so hot when you're jealous."

"That 'Asian Chick' happens to be my friend! You crossed the line with HER Vince!" She raised the wrench. "Now get outta here before I have to USE this thing!"

"Like. I. said...Jealous" he leaned in closer to kiss her, suddenly Bulkhead appeared in vehicle mode, engine revving as he sped toward Vice who just barely managed to avoid being run over " Who the frag is that Nara? some new BOYFRIEND? Is that it?"

"No! He's... my cousin! And he happens to be VERY, very protective of me so BACK OFF!" She swung her wrench and hit him in the shoulder. "NOW! GET! OUT!"

"Whatev's Babe" Vince shrugged "Psy-co" he murmured as he turned,heading toward his car. "I'll tell Miko you said Hi." He winked sliding into his overpriced sport cars and driving off.

Bulkhead had heard everything, revving his engine in anger. He glanced over at Nara , making sure she was OK. Miko was probably still back at base, safe...If he went after her...if he went after her! Bulk revved his engine angrily again.

"D-Ooooh that guy! One of these days, one of these days... POW!" She swung her fist. "I swear it!... If I could." She sighed. "Thanks for the save Bulk. Next time you need a tune-up, it's on the house." She grinned at the green mech-in-disguise.

"Thanks" Bulkhead chuckled. "He better NOT hurt a hair on Miko's head." His tone turned dark, odd for the usually friendly sounding 'bot. Nara could tell he was antsy, he kept spinning his wheels in frustration.

"Let him go. He isn't worth killing. It's the easy way out for him." She turned around and made sure everything was in order for the jeep. "Ho-kay!" She sighed, dusting off her hands. Tucking a lock of her strawberry-blond hair behind her ear, she sighed. "So Bulk, isn't Miko waiting for you?" She asked, placing her wrench back into the red tin toolbox and placing it on a wooden work table.

"She's at base" His passenger door opened. "Get in, it's my job to protect BOTH of you, that's easier if you're together."

"I have work to do!" Nara protested with earnest. "My dad still has a few customers he wants me to help fix. Besides! If she's at the base, she'll be safe. It's not like Vince placed a tracking device on her, right?"

Bulkhead grumbled. Great now she'd planted a new idea in his head "GET IN!"

"Ah! A-all right!" Nara tensed. "Just... let me go and let my dad know..." She ran out the back and across the patchy back lawn into the other part of their three-lot housing. This garage was much larger and had other three other men and a woman working in there. "Jo! Have you seen dad?" She asked the woman. "Yeah, I seen 'im. He's in the back with a customer." Jo said, chomping on a wad of gum. "Thanks!" Nara poked her head into the office. It smelt like paper and chewing tobacco. Her dad had the habit since high school to chew at least one wad once a day; two if he was under stress. But he never, ever left the taste in his mouth when her mother was around.

"What's go'n on kiddo?" A well musculed, six-foot tall man asked. A stubbly beard poked out around his face and his hands were covered in small scars and such from years of being a mechanic. Despite the, at first, frightening demeanor, his brown eyes twinkled from underneath his shaggy copper-red hair. "Uhm... a friend from school wants me to come with her... it's uhm... y'know, a small group." Nara said "Depends on your mother." The read-headed man mused playfully."Daaaaad!" Nara whined "Hokay... but be back by ten!" He replied "Eleven!" Nara countered "Ten-thirty!" He countered back "Deal!" She agreed speeding out and away. "Okay! Ready to hit the road!" She climbed into Bulkhead and buckled up.

Bulkhead drove off in the direction of base. The usual chatter and goings on absent, instead the group, humans and Autobots alike, were crowded around the couch where Miko lay curled into herself tightly. Bulkhead opened the door to let Nara out, eager to see what was going on.

Nara got out, leaving a black hand print on the seat. Her eyes widened. "Miko?!" She ran up the stairs and screeched to a halt. "Miko what happened?!" She quickly readjusted her glasses.

Once Nara had safely exited, Bulkhead transformed back into his 'Bot self racing over to His Girl. Raf interjected " Jack, Miko and I were playing tag...Miko tripped on the couch...Jack grabbed her wrist, and she started screaming." he gulped "Now she screams whenever any of us get near her. We don't know what's wrong."

Nara flinched. Something kept triggering these 'panic' attacks she kept getting. "Miko..." She whispered in a hushed tone. "Miko it's me... Nara..." She gently held out her hand, eyes glittering behind her glasses.

"Miko...It's Bulk" the large bot chimed in "You're safe Miko, I'm here. No one can hurt you." His large servo hung over the small girl's frame, scared to touch her, to hurt her. A small change could be seen in her eyes,with a flash of recognition and her whole body sighed heavily, though she remained stoic.

Nara bit her lip. If there was one thing she sucked at, it was psychology. Even if her Aunt Myrtle sent her those books every year. "Miko, c'mon girl... I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" She murmured, nervously biting her thumbnail.

Bulkhead nudged at the side of Miko's face slowly. "Come on, that's my girl." he cooed soothingly. He cupped one servo, using the other to nudge her in and lifted her close to his spark, snuggling her. Surprisingly she didn't scream when the 'bot touched her. It was like she just KNEW she was safe. After a few minutes her eyes fluttered. "Bulk? When did you get here? " She looked around at the crowd, eyes falling on Nara, embarrassed. "What are you doing back here?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Uh... heh... he made me come..." She sheepishly pointed up to the hulking green 'Bot. She gasped in surprise as she too was lifted up in his other servo, legs dangling from in between his digits awkwardly.

Miko blushed sheepishly "I'm not a freak...I swear."

"Hey no! You're no freak." She said. "You and Bulky are the max y'know?"

Miko laughed softly "Aww thanks, we like you too. Right Bulk?" The Bulkhead nodded "Yep." Miko cleared her throat softly. "I just...always seem to freak out around you and...yeah... it's not just you." She looked into her hands listlessly.

She bit her lip. "Hey... it'll take time y'know? But for now, let's keep it all on the IT." She suggested, staring down at the boys. She grinned crookedly and waved.

Miko mumbled... "hold it in, hold it in, hold it in..." nodding. "Miko" Bulkhead sighed softly, rubbing her back with his thumb. "You need to talk to people. People who understand!" Miko sniffed, grumbling " Not bearing my soul absolute strangers, Bulk. Uh uh! Not happening! Why, so I can freak out in front of them too? How will you rescue me then?" The bot only sighed, defeated.

Nara got what she meant. "Me either. Heck, my parents don't know. And I'm fine... sorta!" She chipped in.

Miko cocked her head sheepishly..."Do you...did you...ever talk about it?"

"... Not until I met you guys." Nara admitted.

"Yeah...talking to Ms. Darby and Agent Fowler...NOT the same." Miko's bottom lip quivered.

"Y' know,you can talk to me anytime, Miko." Nara said, clearing her throat and shifting awkwardly.

Miko smiled "Thanks Nara, that means a lot."


	6. Recovery

Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I don't own Nara. TRIGGER WARNING:Discussion of Rape

Nara had been hanging out with Miko, Jack and Raf at their usual lunch table now. It felt good to have friends. People to depend on, a place to belong. Miko liked having another girl in the group too, especially someone who understood what she had been through. The guys seemed to like Nara too. At least they didn't bother her, which she was thankful for. Today was just like most days. Jack and Raf were discussing some new modifications Jack had been helping Arcee with, and the girls were trying to find a common ground musically. Both to their credit were really trying and had found some middle ground bands, like the Goo Goo Dolls, they both seemed to enjoy well enough. The group was thoroughly enjoying lunch and the idle chit-chat that was weaving through the group.

"Hey Miko, can you grab me a soda?" Jack asked from across the table. "No Prob." The slender Asian girl slid out of the table and made her way across the cafeteria to the vending machines with a spring in her step. She hummed a favorite Slash Monkey tune under her breath as she made her selection and paid for the drink. Miko was so distracted that it caught her completely off guard when she turned and came up face to face with Vince. "Hey Pretty Girl. Long time, no see. Miss me? I missed you." He reached forward to touch her cheek, but before he could make contact Miko screamed dropping to the floor.

Jack and the others heard the scream and turned to see what the commotion was. He could pick out Vince and made he way over to the group to see what was going on. As the scene before him registered he shoved Vince out of the way "What did you do?" he asked through gritted teeth, scooping up Miko. "Nada, Bro. Girl's a freak!" Jack huffed and took Miko back to the safety of the group."Shhhh...It's OK Miko" His finger caressed her cheek softly and she flinched violently against him. "We should probably get her out of here." Nara surmised. "Good idea, call Bulkhead."Jack said. Nara pulling out her phone and dialing as Jack carried Miko out of the building, doing his best to keep her calm until Bulk arrived.

Bulkhead pulled up to the school and the four friends piled in quickly. "What happened?" Bulk asked before Miko's demeanor registered with him. "It's OK" the Mech vented softly. "Easy, That's my girl." "Vince happened" Jack spit out bitterly. Nara and Jack both put protective arms around the scared girl. Jack began recounting what had happened in the cafeteria for Bulkhead as they drove toward base. Miko was largely stoic throughout the trip,content to let Nara and Jack attempt to comfort her but locked in her own little world for the most part. She tried to breath, to hold in the pain. She tried desperately to hold herself together.

Finally they made it into the safety of the Autobot base, the teens climbed out of the large truck, mostly pulling Miko along with them. Bulkhead swiftly transforming back into his regular 'bot self. He took Miko into his servo and held her close to his spark. "Why does this keep happening?" Raf asked inquisitively. Optimus had come over when the children arrived unexpectedly. "Rafael, Miko suffered a traumatic experience at the hands of another. On Cyberton sometimes 'bots who experienced trauma would experience memory fluxes...flashbacks. I suspect this is something in common between humans and Cybertronians alike, and what Miko is experiencing from her trauma. Give her time." Raf nodded solemnly looking over at Miko as Optimus gently placed a digit comfortingly on the small boy's shoulder.

Bulkhead held Miko in his servo, consoling her as she trembled "Come on girl" He cooed softly, stroking her back with his thumb. "You're alright. Bulk's here." He kept her close to his spark, protecting her. Miko whimpered softly, slowly uncurling as she broke from the clutches of the flashback. Her eyes were drawn to Bulkhead's optics with great surprise "Wha? How?" She looked around trying to orient herself.

"You had a ….run in...with Vince at school." Jack supplied. "Bulkhead seems to be the only thing that ever helps so we called him." Miko snuggled closer to Bulkhead and then smiled down weakly at her friends "Thanks, Jack." He shrugged softly "No prob, Miko. Glad to help." Bulkhead stroked her back softly "That's my girl! Feeling better?" Miko thought for a moment before nodding slowly. Gently Bulkhead bent down, setting Miko on the floor with the rest of the children.

"Looks like you guys got a ditch-day thanks to me." Miko laughed softly. "Hey I could use one anyway" Nara quipped. "Don't worry about it, Miko" Jack assured her. "Yeah. It's fine." chipped in Raf, though out of all the group he was probably the most nervous of being caught. "Hey Raf, wanna play _Street Racer IV_?" Jack asked hoping Miko didn't catch onto his nervousness and blame herself. "Sure!" He said and the boys made a dash for the couch and the video game.

Miko joined Nara, still staying close to her enormous guardian. "How do you stay so strong?" Miko asked, her head cocked to the side. " Just, don't let it in." Nara shrugged softly. "To be honest I just try to pretend it never happened and go on with my life." Miko nodded slowly "Tried that, didn't work too well." Nara nodded in agreement "Yeah doesn't always work out so well for me either." She shrugged. "Not like I have much choice now." Miko shook her head "You always have a choice. You have me, us." Miko wrapped one arm gently around the girl. Nara shrugged softly. "Not gonna be a burden." Miko pulled back slowly "Will you STOP that?! You are NOT a burden, Nara." The strawberry-blonde nodded silently "Something bad, something VERY bad happened to us...not because of us... GOT IT?" Miko looked at her, loving and yet stern. Nara only nodded again. She couldn't understand how Miko could be so strong one moment, and so... broken...the next.

"Nara" Miko tilted her head slowly to the side. "Tell me what happened...with you and Vince." Nara looked wide-eyed at first, clearing her throat. "A...are you sure?" Miko nodded slowly. "O..Oh-kay. Vince and I had been going out for awhile... and well, we were meeting at his house for a date. His parents weren't home and mine were out of town as well... he asked me to come in and up to his bedroom for a minute... and I did. When I came up the stairs he locked the door behind me, and well, at first I was a bit confused until he pinned me to his bed... that's when I got the hint. I tried to stop him but he was too heavy... and that's when he... he..." She looked away. "Yeah..."Miko hugged her tightly, nodding against her in understanding.

"Tell me about..."Nara whispered against Miko. It was just the girls for the moment, Bulkhead having been called away by Ratchet for some sort of maintenance check. "Really?" Miko said. "I...If you want to." Nara stammered. Miko straightened up slowly. "We were supposed to be working on a class assignment together. I only agreed to go with him because I thought we'd be working at the library." Miko swallowed. "Somehow we ended up at his house, he got me up in his room." She started to fidget uncomfortably, sucking air. "Next thing I know...I was on his bed...and he...he..." She clutched her chest curling into herself as she emitted a blood-curling scream.

Nara froze momentarily before calling out. "Jack! Bulkhead!" She tried to approach Miko timidly "Miko? It's OK Miko. It's Nara, I'm here." Every time the girl would get close, Miko would scream and flinch away as though Nara's hands were made of fire. Finally, Jack made his way over, followed by Bulkhead once Ratchet was finished with him. "Scrap!" Bulkhead cursed as he gently scooped Miko into his servo holding her against him. "Miko, come on" he rubbed her back softly with his thumb, trying to draw her out of the flashback. "Miko, That's my girl" he cooed softly as she moved, slowly responding to his voice and uncurling in his hand and coming back to them. The girl's small frame still shook as she locked eye-to-optic with her guardian "I'm sorry" she mouthed pitifully. "Stop it, Miko!" he chided, Ex-venting slowly. "You have nothing to be sorry for! Nothing at all!" Miko flopped against him, curling in ball "Just wish this would stop!" Bulk rubbed the top of her head with his thumb. "I know girl, Me too."

Ratchet came up behind them. "I've been reading a lot on human psychology, this kind of trauma can wear a body down. Miko should rest." Miko really, really wanted to object, to push back, to tell Bulk ...and Doc Bot that she was fine, but she was so..._tired..._all she could do was yawn. "Go put her on the couch, Bulkhead" Ratchet instructed. He did what he was told his optics darting over his girl with a wise sadness. He set her down gently, watching for a moment, then storming into another room. Nara decided to follow, this didn't feel good at all.

Bulkhead paced back and forth anxiously. Slamming his large servo into a wall "I hate this!" Nara looked up at him, instantly recognizing the hurt in his eyes. "Bulkhead... It's not your fault. No one knew this was going to happen. When life throws a curve ball at you and you strike out, just keep on swinging the bat despite how many times you strike out. Something my dad always says." The large green 'bot shook his helm sadly ex-venting. "I'm her GUARDIAN. I'm supposed to PROTECT her! When I got there...and I saw...and he..."another fist made contact with the wall." How am I supposed to forgive myself? How is SHE supposed to forgive me?" Nara stood up. "Hey, quit beating yourself up." She said, standing tall and looking up at him. "Miko forgives you. And I know you're supposed to protect her. And me now. But you gotta accept that things sometimes spiral out of your control. The only way is to get back up after the blow."

The large bot's helm nodded. "I've just always tried so hard to be there for her. I could protect her from 'Cons...but not this." He tapped his chest plates, momentarily shuttering his optics "It hurts my spark!" "Spark?" She cocked her head. He nodded "What the humans would call a ...heart." "Oh..." She smiled. "You really care for her. And well... it does really hurt when the ones you care for the most gets hurt, believe me on that one." She bit her lip a little, remembering her little brother and the drunk driver that hadn't even bothered to stop for him. Drove a wedge in her that seemed to burn her for years. He nodded. "I'm sorry for you too Nara. I wish I had been there to save you. As her guardian,it's always been my job to see to watch out for her, and now for you too, in our time here. I'm not just her guardian...I care about her...about you both. I feel such a level of failure over this. I'd give anything to take her pain...and yours."

Nara smiled. "I am glad that ya do...That's because you're one of the good guys Bulk. The good ones care when those they love are hurt, and want to do everything to make sure it never happens again." Bulkhead ex-vented slowly. "You couldn't stop what happened to her...but you can be here for her" Nara continued. "You can help her heal." Bulkhead smiled slowly. "Nara, you're pretty smart for a human." His servo came down ruffling at her hair. "Thanks Bulkhead. Just, I'm trying to tell you that the best way to help me and Miko cope is to be there for us, y'know? No fancy words or deeds, just... Being there for us helps. Being our friend. Beating yourself up isn't helping at all."He laughed then they heard a scream. First, one of excitement...followed by one of terror "Uh Oh!"Nara quickly figured it out "Miko!", as she followed the scream. Bulkhead nodded, hauling peds into the main room "What happened?"

Jack and Raf stood there motionless until Jack spoke "Raf and I were playing video games on the floor, we were trying to be quiet, but then Raf beat me...he jumped on the couch...excited...on Miko." Bulk rushed over and scooped up his girl holding her close "It's OK" Raf looked like he was about to die of shame. Nara figured it out. "When someone, male... especially, touches or grabs or even jumps onto her, it'll trigger her memories. Some bad ones..." Bulkhead nodded "Seems to happen a lot" He vented frustratedly. Raf looked down. "I'm sorry Miko." Nara shook her head half hugging him. "No apologizing Raf, you didn't do it on purpose." The young boy sighed. Bulkhead just held his girl murmuring sweet comforts to her. "Come on Sweetspark, that's my girl." He nudged her gently cupping her in his servos as she came to again. "Aw...Not again!" She pouted softly, sitting up slowly. "Miko, It's gonna take time." He lifted her up to his shoulder. "I'm here for ya though, and Nara now" He smiled down at her briefly "You're strong, and when you're not...you have us." Miko nuzzled into his neck cables. "I love you, Bulky." He laid a hand on her softly. "Love you too, Miko girl...more then you'll ever know. We'll get through this...Together. Never forget that!"

Too Late Full Musical List ( No Particular Order)

Apocalyptica- I Don't Care

Linkin Park- My December

DC Talk- Between You and Me

Eminem- Like Toy Soldiers

Lifehouse- You & Me

The Fray- How To Save A Life

Disciple- Dear X,You Don't Own Me

Staind- It's Been A While

Eminem- Soldier Eminem- Love The Way You Lie

Seether- Broken

Goo Goo Dolls- Iris

Chicago- Inspiration

Kutless- Even If

Kutless- What Faith Can Do

Amy Grant- Ask Me

Laura Story- Blessings

Tori Amos- Silent All These Years

Metallica- Nothing Else Matters

Eminem- Lose Yourself


End file.
